Intervention: The Operation
by RaidenAzami
Summary: Mello and Matt have always been planning together, even ever since they were at the Whammy House. This time the operation is something more than stealing candy from the store or putting the security cameras on a loop... something with L.
1. Chapter 1

**. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DN. Sad but true. **

Matt, Mello's gun barrel in his mouth, couldn't take a drag from his cigarette that was now almost shoved down his throat. The burn of the smoldering ash against the tender inside of his cheek was unbearable.

"Mellwo!" Matt attempted to say, only spittle flying from his lips. His eyes were wide under his tinted goggles. He was going to do it! Mello was really going to do it. Matt forced the gun into his cheek with his tongue, and said, "Mello, what the hell?!"

"I shoot you, Matt. I'll do it. You've always listened to the plan, you never go against the plan!" Mello yelled, his voice echoing in the alleyway. It was early morning, about two to be exact. The alleyway walls were zigzagged with fire escapes for the buildings surrounding them. Matt was pressed against the damp, moldy smelling wall of the warehouse, his hands in the air above him, hoping that Mello wouldn't really shoot him. He hoped that this was one of the guns that hadn't been loaded yet. "The one time you decide to do it, you screw everything up!" Mello continued. "This whole operation could be a bust now!" Emotion driven, and slightly crazed from chocolate deprivation, Mello's eyes went wide and staring accusing Matt of screwing everything.

"Get your nasty gun out of my mouth. It just swallowed my cigarette." Matt said, hardly as angry as Mello.

Mello pulled out his gun, and stepped back, his hair wavering. He looked down at the slimy puddle of mystery liquid at his feet that was common in this alley. "It's over. We're aborting the operation. L will see us coming now. It'll be no fun."

Matt rubbed his cheek, as if it might ease some of the burn on the inside. He slid a packet out of his back pocket and lit up with an orange lighter. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever, we'll get a new plan. I've got a game to finish. Those zombies won't blow themselves up."

Start over an operation? Only once in the history of Mello and Matt operations had this happened until today.

_FLASHBACK_

"Those will kill you, you know." Near stated, plainly.

"Please. Mello will put a bullet in my heart before lung cancer has a fat chance." Matt sucked another drag of his cigarette, the red, smoking tip shrinking back and charring more paper wrapping and tobacco.

"Roger won't be happy if he finds you smoking. It's not hard to tell you have been. The smell's in your clothes."

"So I'll change." Matt said, slightly annoyed, his lip curling in frustration as he hacked at the buttons on his portable game. The red haired boy of twelve leaned harder against the wall of Whammy House, and with one hand held his game still in play and the other held his smoke for another breath.

"How do you get those?" Near asked, not looking up from his remote controlled car.

"Get what?" Matt said.

"Those cigarettes." Near elaborated.

"Mello knows the code to the gate, and I usually put the security cameras on a loop so they show the same picture for about thirty minutes while we go get stuff." Matt said simply. This was a weekly operation at the Whammy House for gifted children. Matt and Mello in collaboration in deviousness. Fool the cameras, get the gate code, in and out. The operation was initiated on a different day each week with no traceable pattern, and at different times during the day or night. Soon they were going to get the real goods. There was a big one coming up, and Matt was awaiting the signal to go from Mello.

"I thought so. I think Roger knows." Near said, his remote car zipping in circles at Matt's bare feet. "L is coming to visit soon, and Roger will tell him."

"Why the hell would Roger know? The operation is smooth. No chinks. Get out get back in all without being caught." Matt said, pausing his game and peering at near through his orange tinted goggles.

"This building was designed by L. He is far superior. We are his successors, but not one of us can fool him." Near explained. The silver haired boy took a hand off his remote to twirl a piece of hair. He rubbed it between his fingers thoughtfully. "I wonder if they know you smoke. L will know, but he might not say anything."

"Why?" Matt asked, dully, hardly interested in whether he was caught or not.

"…because L is nice. He's not really the doting type, but he enjoys secrets. Maybe if he knew, he would enjoy keeping the secret for you. L eats only cake, why can't you smoke cigarettes?" Near smiled.

Matt chuckled, and said, "…because I'm stealing them."

"Matt! Matt!" someone shouted, waving to the boy leaning against the outside wall.

"What, Mello?"

"L's coming today! We've got to abort the operation! He's coming today." Mello explained, breathless.

"Abort the operation?" Matt repeated.

Mello nodded. Near, smirked.

"I knew Roger knew." He said.

_END FLASHBACK_

So you see the operation was aborted this time and then another years later. What is the operation exactly? Well, something to do with L. A prank maybe? The mystery intentions of the Whammy boys are unknown as of now, but let's open this case and see. The beginning of the L intervention.

**Review if you wish... but reviews make my day, so you choose. .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DN. **

The streets were crowed with people pushing against one another to buy a dash for their life. Families left cars behind as they ditched traffic and ran, weaving between stalling cars on the packed highway. Only a select few might survive; those with guns anyway. The sharp cock of the rifle was scarce heard among those screaming, running for their lives. Ready, aim, brace, fire, BAM! The bullet ripped against the rotting flesh of the enemy, tearing a torso off of one and an arm of another in a flying explosion of blood, grub eaten skin, and bones in projectiles of body parts. Another zombie down.

A message flashed in front of the gamer on the screen:

Warning. Low Ammunition.

Matt cursed and hacked a few choice buttons on the game controler, causing his character to pull out a machine gun. Matt's game persona side stepped a zombie that had lurched fowardto grasp him and unleashed a splay of bullets onto the zombie crowd as they infected the running people. One hundred zombies down. End of level twelve.

Matt paused the game, quite satisfied, and took his hanging ciggarete in between two fingers and took a long deep drag. Ah, the awesome satisfaction of completing yet another level of Zombie Chaser 2: Ultimate Weapons.

A severe amount of frustration creeped in from behind Matt's closed door. He heard the insistent crack of Mello's teeth breaking into a bar of chocolate. The door swung open and the bitter scent of extra dark chocolate threaded into the room and mingled along with the ashy smell of smoke.

"So, got a new plan yet Mello? Gonna get some of those mafia goons to do my job?" Matt asked, not bothering to look away from the paused game screen filled with gore and the screaming mouth of a jagged jawed zombie.

"Grow up Matt. You know you're the only person who can hack those secure networks on the cameras and alarm systems. L is really going to be surprised this time. He'll never see it coming." Mello answered. His frustration had faded a bit, and now he was walking toward the red couch on which Matt sat with his various game controllers. Mello settled himself onto two cushions, lounging with his legs on an arm of the sofa.

"Won't L expect us? He knew we were coming last time. Why the hell would he think we wouldn't try again?" Matt asked. Actually Matt was less than interested in this absurd plan of Mello's. The idea had just popped into Mello's head one day, and honestly Matt thought maybe he was on a chocolate induced high. Really, an intervention? Well, that was what Mello called it.

Melloknew very well that Near was in line to become the next L. Yes, Near the puzzle genius; the boy talent that pieced together items with seemingly no relation almost just as well as L himself. This wasn't about rivalry. No, it was about choice, about justice. From the very start L had always come to the Whammy House, treated every child as if he or she were something unique. L had become specifically fond of three children, those he chose to be in line to succeed him with the title of the greatest detective in the world. Near. Mello. Matt.

Mello was a creature of emotion, measuring himself next to L, next to accomplishing the status of mafia leader. What better way to prove oneself than to kidnap the greatest detective in the world? What better way to show the extent of his plotting mind? Next to Near, Mello and Matt were hardly compatible to L. However, Mello seeks to prove this wrong. This is the case of the L intervention. This was the beginning of a battle of wits among the pupils and the teacher.

"Matt. Just listen to the plan alright... and this time don't screw anything up. Now get your gun and that hacking gear of yours. We leave in ten minutes for the rendezvous with the others." Mello answered. "Screw up and I will shoot you. I'll get you right in that cigarette cancer mouth of yours."

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. I don't know why you get so worked up. That chocolate must be loaded with estrogen or something huh?" Matt teased.

"Very funny. Let's go, we've got a lot of thing to do." Mello rose from the couch, adjusting his gun in his front pocket. A wry smirk appeared on his face.

* * *

It was Matt's turn to point the gun. Not just the video game gun, the real gun.

"Well Mr. Kisho-san, I suppose you had better give me the code now." Matt said, teasingly.

It was Matt's turn to point the gun, and to be exact, it was his turn to get the key card code from a security guard to building seventy one. The cold barrel of the gun resting against the skin of the sweating officer was still and steady. Matt smiled, his smoke moving a bit in between his lips.

Kisho, the security guard, looked like he might wet his newly pressed blue security uniform. His frazzled, undecipherable words were something to this extent.

Oh.

Kami.

No.

Please.

Someone.

Help.

Oh. No.

Please.

Matt began to become impatient, something he had inherited lately from Mello. The muzzle of the weapon pushed harder into the side of Kisho's head.

"Listen. I know you're the only night guard for this entrance, and the cameras are on a loop. They can't see me. All they see is you standing were you would normally be standing, regular as ever. Now give me the code before I blow your-"

"13445698!" Kisho screamed. "13445698! Please, please just let me go!"

"Good boy. Now quit this hack of a job and go do something with your life." Matt mumbled. Humorous was the irony that he should say something like that. Matt really didn't do anything maybe except follow Mello's orders hoping something exciting would come from it. Ah well, at least he had the highest score in the international web tournament champions game records. Now that was something.

Matt shoved his gun into his back pocket, then proceeding to un-fog his goggles. That security guard was breathing all heavy and panicking in Matt's face when he held the gun to his head. He'd fogged up the tinted goggles. This whole operation was going to be more annoying that Matt thought.

**Review please? No you don't have to... but... please? **


End file.
